1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polishing agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As polishing agents that are coated on surfaces of cars, furniture, etc. for giving brightness thereto, emulsion type ones and oily type ones are heretofore known.
Of these, the emulsion polishing agents are pasty or creamy and have a suitable softness (normally, have a viscosity of 1,000 cP or more at 25.degree. C.), and therefore they are very easy to apply and have good workability in application. The oily polishing agents are in the form of solid, slightly soft paste or liquid, and have good durable water-resistance.
However, the emulsion polishing agents have poor durable water-resistance owing to a surfactant contained therein as an emulsifying agent. Therefore, in particular, they are not satisfactory as a polishing agent for cars. On the other hand, the oily polishing agents have following disadvantages. The solid ones or slightly soft and pasty ones have poor coverability or spreadability and therfore have poor workability in coating operation; the liquid ones are liable to drip from the surfaces on which they are applied. In addition, it has been impossible to prepare an oily polishing agent having a softness suited to coating operation, because there is not known a suitable thickening agent that can be used to increase the viscosity of the low-viscosity oil used as a solvent, to an appropriate level.